


Lo que no pudimos rechazar (Cancelado)

by RainbowRandom



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bendy IS Devil and King Dice son, Bendy tendrá interés romántico en algún momento, Crack Fic, Dice suspira un montón jajaja, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Serious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, i promise smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: El Diablo le propuso a su mano derecha un trato hace muchos años y este no pudo rechazarlo, consiguiendo así su libertad y abandonando Inkwell, vuelve con el tiempo trayendo un nuevo dado a este juego.Au creado por: Curious-shadow-cat





	1. Conociendo el porqué

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, he visto un poco de este au y quería traer mi propia versión, aunque sigo amando su creación retorcida preferido agregar un poco de mpreg (ya estoy enferma, no puedo evitar amar el mpreg) espero les guste :)

Estar de regreso en Inkwell trae una sensación extraña y contradictoria a su pecho, se siente errado volver a la tierra que le dio acogida por un largo tiempo, un audible suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras abre la puerta de la casa que está alquilando desde que llegó hace algunas semanas y entra con parsimonia, las bolsas de la compra reciente se amontonan de manera incomoda pero eficaz en sus brazos cuando pasa por la estrecha puerta y se dirige a la cocina a dejar los productos organizados para otro momento.

“Querido, estoy en casa” Anuncia mientras cierra la puerta acomodando las compras entre sus brazos “¿Hijo?” Llama cuando nadie viene.

Va a la cocina y organiza la compra, suelta "accidentalmente" una lata de tinta al suelo y escucha los pasos apresurados e infantiles al darse la vuelta, espera unos segundos antes de tomar al pequeño por los hombros y cargarlo en sus brazos.

“¡Papá! No es justo” Se queja el pequeño diablito con su enorme sonrisa “¿Compraste sopa de bacón?” Pregunta intentando ver sobre su hombro a los productos organizados en las estanterías abiertas.

“Uhm, no lo se” Murmura riendo por lo bajo y el ceño del niño se frunce “Tal vez, una o dos latas pero solo una cada tres días” Dice riendo de las protestas del pequeño en sus brazos.

El demonio se escapa de sus brazos y corre con una lata en su cola, Dice lo dejara pasar solo por esta vez.

* * *

Bendy va a clases como es de costumbre y espera que pase mientras dibuja en su cuaderno, su cola se mueve inquieta ante el aburrimiento de la escuela y como espera que llegue el recreo para comer su sopa de bacón con ansias.

“Organizaremos el día de trae a tu papá y mamá, así sus papis hablarán de sus trabajos en la escuela” Eso llama su atención con sorpresa.

“Maestra ¿Sino tengo una mamá?” La mujer se ve algo avergonzada por esto.

“¿No tienes una mamá? ¡Si todo el mundo tiene una!” Grita una niña que se sienta a su lado con indignación.

“Siempre hemos sido, papá y yo, está mi otro padre pero no le conozco” Responde con un encogimiento de hombros y su sonrisa cayendo.

“¿Dos padres? Debe ser el paraíso, dos papás te deben dejar hacer todo lo que quieras” Dice otro niño al fondo con sorpresa “Que suerte” Le sonríe en su dirección.

Bendy debería estar feliz por el apoyo de los demás, pero es difícil y no puede evitar pensar en su padre biológico, debería ser raro tener dos padres de forma "Natural" pero trae mucho a su cabeza con el remordimiento de querer saber más sobre sus progenitores y pasado juntos, porque nació o porque llegó a estar allí.

* * *

  
Cuando Dice pasa a recoger a su hijo es detenido por la maestra, que le pide hablar a solas y algo de miedo está en su mente al pensar en todo lo que puede hacer un pequeño demonio descubriéndose a sí mismo.

“Sr. Cambell” Empieza la maestra con una mirada de preocupación “Se que Bendy es joven, en realidad es maravilloso y muy talentoso pero se ha sentido resentido con su otro padre ya que hable sobre traer a sus padres a la escuela para una presentación” Dice la señora terrón de azúcar con tristeza, se nota que no lo sabía.

“Es algo complicado si, pero está bien. Usted no lo sabía” Espeta con una sonrisa para calmar a la señora mayor “Yo hablaré con mi hijo en privado, no se preocupe. Nos veremos mañana” Le informa al tomar la mano del pequeño niño y salir del lugar.

Al caminar a casa no puede evitar sentirse incómodo por el silencio de su hijo ya que sorprendente no escucharlo contarle su día solo verlo.

“¿Quieres un abrazo, cariño?” Le pregunta al abrir la puerta y entrar “¿Bendy? ¿Cariño?” Vuelve a preguntar por su hijo cuando esté no responde.

“No” Responde secamente “Yo quiero respuestas ¿Quien es mi otro padre?” Agrega mirándole con impaciencia.

Un largo suspiro escapa del hombre dado y sujeta a su hijo antes de sentarse en el sofá con el pequeño a su lado, es un oyente atento en este momento.

“Tu padre biológico es un ser poco común, nos conocimos cuando trabaje en su casino como administrador y contador de una mesa, en realidad fui el mejor y muy respetado, incluso tenía una canción aunque pertenecía a él en el sentido más estricto de la palabra” Contesta mirando por la ventana a las personas pasar por el frente de su casa “El era literalmente el Diablo, me dió una oportunidad para irme y era un trato muy tentador, lo acepte y me acosté con él, rompió mi contrato y me fui de Inkwell, mi vida completa fue servirle como su mano derecha y sin eso no tenía nada por lo que quedarme aquí, meses después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazado de ti” Cuenta con una risa.

“¿Mi padre es el mismísimo Satanás?” Cuestiona con sorpresa sin poder creerlo.

“Si” Responde simplemente y ríe con tristeza “Él es arrogante, tramposo, orgulloso y malhumorado, aún así le ame mucho” Un suspiro escapa de el ex rey de los dados.

“¿Es el casino del cual todos hablan? ¿Que está en la 3ra isla?” Pregunta Bendy con una curiosidad infantil.

“Esa misma” Responde acariciando los cuernos que se confunden con su cabeza “Fue hace mucho tiempo pero supongo que las personas recordarán a King Dice como cualquier buen jugador que todavía conserve su alma y asista al Casino del Diablo” El dado observa a su hijo con clara fascinación porque a pesar de ser un demonio no se parece muy a su padre.

“¿Podrías cantar esa canción para mi, papá?” Susurra Bendy subiéndose al regazo de su papá para escuchar con mayor atención.

Dice entiende y canta un poco para su hijo con tranquilidad, esa canción baila en su memoria y sale de sus labios con anheló, es un claro recuerdo de lo que fue con anterioridad. La noche llega y parece apaciguar las preguntas del niño, quien se va a dormir en sus brazos lo que es una buena señal.

Dice se levanta y da un largo bostezo antes de buscar el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, no lo encuentra y abre los ojos rápidamente en un repentino susto, enciende las luces con una risa histérica y camina por la casa con una respiración agitada, la entrada abierta y una nota en el suelo son sus comprobantes de que algo está mal "Papá, fui a conocer a mi padre" Escrito con tinta en una nota y casi se queda sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación. El casino está al otro lado de Inkwell y conoce lo rápido que puede ir su hijo, toma un abrigo y se lo pone antes de tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo, espera tener tiempo para detener este desastre.

* * *

Bendy se queda asombrado al ver el casino, es elegante y mucha gente se empecina en entrar, se desliza entre la multitud sin ser visto y camina entre las mesas de apuestas, las máquinas tragaperras y los trabajadores con sonrisas forzadas, sin embargo, no está aquí por placer y se acerca a una mujer copa, ella se agacha cuando ve al pequeño tirando de su uniforme.

“¿Has perdido a tus padres, cariño?” Le pregunta la señora mientras acaricia su cabeza y al parecer tiene debilidad por los niños.

“No, estoy aquí para hablar con el señor diablo” Responde animado aunque su sonrisa decae cuando la mujer ríe levemente.

“Cariñito, nadie puede hablar con el jefe a menos que tenga una cita previa y hoy no está de humor para lidiar con el público, debería tratarse de algo importante para que saliera a atenderte” Informa y le da una sonrisa de disculpa cuando alguien grita por ella antes de irse.

“¿No soy importante? Ja, voy a llamar su atención a lo grande” Murmura para si mismo mientras va al escenario, la banda toca un buen jazz pero Bendy creé seriamente que puede mejorarlo “¡Hola! ¿Creen poder tocar una canción para mi?” Pregunta a los músicos que se miran unos a otros antes de encogerse de hombros con un rápido asentimiento, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

  
El Diablo se encontraba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desde hace algunos días, esta fuerte jaqueca no cesaba y no entendía el porque. Una canción familiar llegó a sus oídos, sus orejas se movieron con interés y se levantó de su trono con bastante rapidez, salió de la oficina y se acercó a la sala de apuestas, la gente no se acumulaba alrededor de las mesas de apuestas sino cerca del escenario y va hacia la multitud que se ve tímida ante su malhumor y se aparta dándole fácil acceso.

“¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?” Cuestiona, siquiera sube la voz pero nota el escalofrío en todos los presentes cuando se detiene la música y mira directo al niño, es demasiado joven como para haber escuchado la canción en los tiempos cuando fue cantada y temida en el casino “Ven aquí, pequeño” Exige y nota la emoción en el niño, quizás demasiada para alguien que es llamado por el mismísimo Satanás.

“¡Bendy!” Se escucha detrás suyo y el pequeño hace desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, el Diablo conoce esa voz a la perfección ya que fueron demasiados años trabajando juntos como para no poder identificarla fácilmente.

“Papá” Responde tragando saliva y la sorpresa está en el rostro de Lucifer al observar con mayor detalle al niño y darse cuenta de que es en toda la palabra: un pequeño demonio.

“¡Ojos de serpiente! King Dice” Murmura algo perplejo el demonio sin creerlo y luego sonríe ante la preocupación de su ex trabajador al unir todas las piezas “Es un placer volver a recibirte en el Casino y a... Mi hijo” Dice al mirar al pequeño demonio.


	2. Anhelando el destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil y Dice discuten sobre la situación y su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo y sé que en el primero me apresure un poco, creo que no soy una amante del trayecto lento ¡Espero les guste!

La oficina de su ex jefe es el lugar donde menos se imaginaba para esta noche y un largo suspiro se le escapa mientras sujeta a su hijo contra su pecho, es una situación incómoda por el silencio reflexivo del Diablo en su trono.

“Así que ¿Cuando planteabas decirme que teníamos un hijo?” Cuestiona mientras enciende un puro y sonríe de forma sardónica “¿Como era? Bendy... El pequeño demonio bailarín, es muy talentoso y hecho para el espectáculo como tú” Agrega sujetando su tridente como una distracción fingida.

“Me dejaste libre, sin dirección luego de romper mi contrato y no tenía a donde ir, así que volví a mi ciudad de origen y luego me di cuenta de que estaba embarazado, decidí no volver porque si me habías dejado es porque no me necesitabas más a tu lado” Responde con firmeza y el ceño fruncido “Mi mundo completo fue este lugar y sin él, sin ti estuve perdido en el mar por mucho tiempo hasta que me abrí paso yo solo con un bebé” Dice grita frustrado ante esa actitud de niño mimado de su ex jefe y no entiende como le pudo parecer atractivo.

“¡Por qué tú quisiste!” Afirma con frustración haciendo desaparecer el tridente de sus manos y masajeando su cien “¡Sabes que si hubieras venido a mi habría estado feliz de recibirte!” Su tono sube peligrosamente y por un momento Dice recuerdo cuánto daño puede hacer en sus arranques.

“No lo sabía, por eso no volví” Murmura ahora más tranquilo e ignora la mirada de compasión que se borra al instante.

“Me hubiera hecho muy feliz saber que íbamos a tener un hijo juntos” Se nota que está pensando a fondo lo que dirá a continuación “Por eso te deje ir porque te amaba y no quería que pasaras tu eternidad atado a mi por un contrato, que te diera libertad no significa que te estuviera echando de aquí” Revela con un largo suspiro y movimiento ansioso de su cola.

“¡Me diste libertad y!... ¿me amabas?” Cuestiona sorprendido y observa la incomodidad del Diablo ante esta revelación.

“Eso no es lo importante ahora” Esquiva la pregunta con un ligero tono tenso “Tenemos un hijo, es increíble y quiero conocerlo, solo si estás dispuesto a darme espacio en sus vidas ya que no tengo un contrato que me haga obligarte a hacerlo” Dice con una de esas sonrisas sardónicas suyas y que no encajan con lo que dice, como si lo hiciera para distraer el hecho de que se escucha tierno a su manera.

“Es obvio que es lo que debo hacer, además Bendy esta emocionado por conocerte después de todo también es tu hijo” Admite al sujetar al demonio con firmeza, es un paso arriesgado.

“Me alegra escuchar eso” Enfatiza el dueño del casino al arrodillarse a una altura prudente “Ven pequeño, yo soy tu padre” Le dice al niño con una emoción extraña y aura inquieta.

Dados deja al niño en el suelo y este se acerca con cautela al Diablo, observa las garras en sus manos cuando esté le extiende la mano para acercarlo y Bendy es desconfiado hasta el momento en que acepta el afecto con una sonrisa de felicidad infantil, Dice no puede evitar reír ante la curiosidad del niño al tocar con interés el pelaje oscuro de su padre y escalando en sus hombros antes de tomar sus cuernos, Devil no parece nada sorprendido y deja al pequeño explorar a su antojo.

“Mi cola es identifica a la tuya” Afirma risueño al mirar hacia abajo, esa ligera preocupación desaparece del demonio al notar el agrado de su hijo respecto a su apariencia “En mi clase solo yo tengo cola y cuernos aunque quisiera que fueran más como los tuyos, son geniales” Dice con esa enorme sonrisa suya, una que está seguro puede aprender a amar.

“Quizás cuando seas mayor, quien sabe” Ríe ante la curiosidad evidente, el niño sonríe de manera tan inocente que hace saltar el buen humor que el Diablo nunca suele tener.

Ellos hablan durante horas, Dice escucha atentamente cada palabra dicha y es como si Devil hubiera cambiado bastante luego de su partida, si estuviera fingiendo podría verlo, conoce bastante bien a esta criatura como para saber cuándo miente. Ese brillo que delata su interés en esos ojos amarillos cuando Bendy le cuenta sobre sus clases y baila para él, esta muy animado ante la idea de que su padre biológico le preste atención y disfrute de su compañía, Devil le aplaude con esa sonrisa que no parece tan cruel. El niño termina por quedarse dormido en el regazo de Devil con la atenta mirada de Dice en su persona.

“Sabes que tengo una reputación que mantener y no se si tener a Bendy ayude mucho” Empieza el Diablo con ese tono exigente y Dice frunce el ceño porque está seguro de que no le gustará lo que prosigue “Asi que quisiera tenerlo entre semana, el casino está reventando los findes y tengo que estar muy presente en días como esos, como recordarás ya que los mejores contratos se hacen en ese tipo de noches” Masculla con nerviosismo, ahora parece bastante atento a sus palabras.

“Dudo que lo lleves a tiempo a la escuela, sus clases de canto y baile que empieza en una semana además no puedes pretender tenerlo todos los días” Cambell mira al ser oscuro con irritación, ya que había cambiado de una figura más suave a volver a ser el mismo Diablo de siempre en cuanto Bendy había cerrado los ojos “Necesito pasar tiempo con mi hijo también y no tengo suficiente con solo verlo en las tardes y noches” Asevera bajando la voz.

“Suenas tan egoísta, lo has tenido durante los primeros 9 años de su vida” Dice con una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados.

“Sabes que, me voy a casa AHORA” Deja claro mientras toma al niño dormido en sus brazos y se dirige a la puerta.

“Espera” Murmura peligrosamente bajo y Dice se detiene en seco con la mano en la perilla “Haré que te lleven, no quiero que vayan a estas horas caminando y solos” Dice Devil y es como si ellos hubieran perdido interés, solo suena desinteresado.

“Gracias” Dice secamente Cambell sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, solo escucha a Devil ordenar algo a sus lacayos, quien vuela a su lado y le guía por otra puerta a un tipo de garaje “Esto no estaba cuando yo trabajaba aquí” Murmura al viento.

Se detiene en seco al ver al caballo fantasmal con unas riendas tirando de su cuerpo esquelético y no puede creerlo, ya que es uno de los trabajadores más antiguos y respetados del casino, sin embargo, ahora luce derrotado como sino tuviera nada que perder a estas alturas.

“¿Como terminaste siendo el transporte del Diablo, Phear Lap?” Cuestiona con sorpresa al ver a su antiguo compañero.

“Luego de que te fuiste, hubieron muchos cambios y sobre todo el hecho de nuestras funciones, tú eras quien manejaba el casino y sin ti todo se volvió caótico, sobre todo el jefe. Pase de ser un crupier y tu ayudante en la batalla, a un simple carruaje personal” Cuenta con desdén, se nota la humillación en su rostro y el enojo ante su destino “Hemos estado en momentos difíciles, sobre todo el jefe y Mr. Wheezy quien ha tenido que encargarse del casino desde tu partida, los primeros meses fueron terribles para él no está acostumbrado al ritmo que el jefe quería, él quería que fuera tan dedicado como tú” Confiesa con pena mientras ríe secamente.

“Lo siento, no me hubiera ido si supiera todo lo que sé ahora” Murmura al subir al carruaje, es un viaje largo hasta casa “Sera un largo viaje” Suspira con desdén mientras siente algo extraño por encima del hombro, una cola puntiaguda huyendo del lugar y sonríe, Devil vino a asegurarse de que tomara su oferta.

Luego de decirle su parada a su ex trabajador se mantiene en silencio, durante el trayecto piensa en todo lo que resultó esta situación, no creé realmente en un buen cambio de Devil aunque se nota que lo estaba intentando y no puede evitar creer que algo importante se le está escapando, como si olvidará algo importante que parece vital en este momento. Su viaje se hace realmente lento, solo fueron unos minutos que parecieron eternos y en los que tomó una decisión que hace temblar su cuerpo en nerviosismo.

“Esta bien, Phear Lap” El caballo le mira extrañado cuando se baja “Dile a Devil que puede recoger a Bendy de la escuela mañana y quedarse con él durante el día, pero que tiene que llevarlo a la escuela en la mañana. A las 7:30 AM, no a las 8:00 u 8:30” Dice con una expresión cansada, ya está viendo su error.

Una preocupación y jaqueca llegando a su cabeza le hacen dudar de las oportunidades que está ofreciendo y de si esto ayudará a mejorar el humor de su hijo o será solo una decepción que agregar a su lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi tengo un retraso al publicar por el simple hecho de que hoy es mi cumpleaños y tenía que "celebrar" aunque no me importó tanto como para no escabullirme para editar y publicar este capítulo ^^


	3. Demasiado incluso para él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy pasa su primera noche con su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste!

Se nota tan emocionado ante la idea de pasar el día con su padre, es pequeño y no nota la magnitud de la situación o al menos Dice lo ve así, desde el punto de vista de un niño de nueve años que solo desea compartir su vida con su otro progenitor e intenta tranquilizarse en la medida de lo posible cuando el carruaje se detiene frente a la escuela. Confiaba tan poco en Devil que incluso había ido por si no aparecía y tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, no sabe lo que supone tener a este ser nuevamente en su vida y no desea que le falle al ilusionado cariñito que tienen por hijo

“Pásalo bien con Devil y si algo pasa solo tienes que regresar, Phear Lap me conoce y estaría encantado de hacerme este favor por los viejos tiempos” Dice mirando directamente al caballo fantasmal, quien asiente en un acuerdo silencioso “Espero que te diviertas mucho, te voy a extrañar cariño” Agrega besando su frente y mejillas, se nota el bochorno en el rostro del niño.

“Voy a estar bien no tienes que preocuparte, papá” Murmura intentando escapar de los besos y abrazos “No me voy para siempre” Intenta alejarse del cariño excesivo pero no parece funcionar, así que pone su mochila en el camino a su rostro.

“Te quiero” Dice se aleja pero mira con ojos ilusionados al chico cuando se aleja para marcharse.

“Yo también te quiero papá” Bendy le sonríe antes de ir corriendo en dirección a los caballos y toca de manera incesante los huesos fantasmales.

Ve al niño subirse al carruaje y no es minutos luego de que se marcha que puede hacerlo el también, tiene un largo día de trabajo en el club.

* * *

El casino continúa siendo tan increíble como antes y a la luz del día es impresionante a la vista, es muy atrayente y vistoso, es como su relación con la sopa de bacón y su papá, una eterna rivalidad entre dos amores fuertes.

“Hemos llegado, joven Bendy” Anuncia el caballo sacándolo de su estupor y abriendo las puertas para él. 

“Gracias, Pony esquelético” Agradece al salir corriendo a la entrada, Phear Lap no sabe si reír o sorprenderse con la llegada de este niño.

Él no se preocupe al entrar entre las piernas de las personas que juegan y apuestan sin prestarle la más mínima atención, siquiera sin darle una mirada y continúa hasta chocar con las piernas de alguien por sorpresa, bufa cuando es levantado por la cola y observa a su agresor.

“Oh, el hijo de King Dice” Dice despectivamente Wheezy quien le suelta sin importarle el sonido adolorido que sale del pequeño “El jefe está en su oficina esperándote” Anuncia al niño antes de darle la espalda.

Bendy le saca la lengua al hombre cigarro antes de marcharse corriendo al deslumbrante pasillo que lleva a la oficina o eso es lo que cree, al abrir la pesada puerta doble se encuentra con un restaurante y mira a todos lados extrañado, la gente que come tranquilamente se da la vuelta para observarle. Suspira exasperado y se abre caminos entre los camareros, quienes le observan extrañados.

“Hola, pequeño” Saluda una señora mientras le toma en sus brazos, una vieja copa que le sonríe “Tu eres el pequeño jefe” Asegura y lo abraza, es una cosa adorable y una oportunidad única, no se puede abrazar a un demonio tierno todos los días.

“Si, lo sé. Soy irresistible” Dice con una sonrisa triunfal dejando a la señora abrazarle y llamar la atención de otras trabajadoras además de clientas.

* * *

Wheezy y otros trabajadores le habían confirmado la llegada del niño al casino, pero no había estado en su oficina y nadie le había visto desde entonces, quería ahorcar a su manager por su incompetencia.

“Eres un bueno para nada” Dice al salir de su oficina enojado, iba a buscarlo por sí mismo.

Todo parece tranquilo, ninguna distracción en la sala de apuestas y nadie dice haberlo visto, no tiene mucha información más allá de balbuceos nerviosos y pensamientos desordenados, se da cuenta de que está rodeado de imbéciles y lacayos inservibles, esto no habría pasado si él todavía estuviera aquí. Le llama la atención las risas y suspiros adorables de muchas mujeres, decide acercarse para detener lo que sea que entorpece la fila del restaurante y le ve, tiene una vena galante como Dice en sus buenos tiempos.

“Tranquilas señoras, hay Bendy para todas” Dice orgulloso el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa triunfal mientras las mujeres le abrazan y tiran de sus mejillas.

“Aquí estás” La mirada de las camareras y comensales se centra en el jefe “Tu, ven. Ustedes regresen a trabajar” Las mujeres se levantan rápidamente y corren a sus respectivos puestos, las comensales regresan a sus mesas para seguir con sus comidas.

“Sop Devil” Saluda el niño acercándose “Cara de cigarro me dijo que me estabas buscando, pero no me llevo contigo así que fui a buscarte yo mismo y terminé aquí, aunque de seguro ya lo sabrás” Dijo el chico con un encogimiento de hombros.

“Si supiera dónde estás todo el tiempo, créeme que nos hubiéramos conocido hace mucho” Contesta al tomar la mano del niño y caminar hacia su oficina.

“Dicen que lo sabes todo, entonces ¿Por qué no sabías sobre mi?” Cuestiona el demonio con genuina curiosidad.

“Porque cuando hice aquel trato con Dice le prometí que no podría ver nada de él o saber de cualquier cosa referente a su vida, tú estuviste dentro de él así que debió adherirte al trato” Contesta con un simple encogimiento de hombros “Creo que se puede interpretar de muchas formas, la magia es algo impredecible y espontáneo incluso para mi, como lo sera para ti” Explica con una enorme sonrisa ante la sorpresa en el pequeño.

“¿Así que no sabes que siento o pienso?” Pregunta nuevamente y el mayor asiente “¿Cuando me enseñarás a leer la mente? Así sabré siempre todas las respuestas, la maestra se quedará sorprendida y no porque me allá escapado cuando no mire” Ríe al tomarse del pelaje cuando Devil abre la puerta.

Tiene muchos papeles que firmar y cosas de las que hacerse cargo pero creé que puede tomarse un descanso, ya podrá hacer sus obligaciones más tarde cuando su nueva obligación no se interponga y muchos menos se aferre a su pelaje con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la más hermosa que había visto y tan parecida a una que no puede olvidar, se sienta en su trono y observa al niño rebuscar todo en la oficina, desordenar los papeles y lanzar monedas de oro de las bolsas por toda la habitación.

“Cuando termines puedes venir a convivir con tu viejo padre” Comenta divertido el demonio y el pequeño salta de entre los costales de oro “Ven aquí” Ordena suavemente o lo más puede gracias a su voz dominante.

Bendy trepa por su pierna hacia su cintura, puede sentir las pequeñas garras acolchadas clavándose en su piel y tirando de su pelaje en su energética escalada, es curioso cómo está tomando las cosas porque nunca ha tenido paciencia para esto y odia mucho más que tiren de su pelo pero no puede quejarse por la felicidad en esos ojos emocionados. Hablan por un rato hasta que llegan a un tema que se intentaba evitar por el bien de la privacidad o el miedo a tocar una fibra todavía sensible.

“¿Y como está Dice?” Cuestiona vagamente e intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.

“¿Dices de manera profesional o romántica?” Devuelve el niño al acurrucarse más en el calor que lo envuelve.

_“Elige tu”_

“Pues está soltero, ha salido con algunas personas pero siempre logro que se vayan o algunos de paso no les gustan los niños y el trabajo se hace solo” Cuenta y se nota pensativo “Y profesionalmente, tuvimos que movernos aquí con el club de Jazz en el que toca, es muy bueno y tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo” Explica sencillamente.

“Si, él es perfecto” Susurra Devil y acariciar la cabeza de su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Escuchan repentinamente los toques en la puerta y una voz joven, Devil le da permiso y el muchacho entra, quizás sea solo algunos años mayor que Bendy.

“Se que no quería ser interrumpido jefe pero tenía que avisarle de que hay un cliente dispuesto a hacer "apuestas altas"” Informa el lobo con una sonrisa tonta e inocente “¿Le digo que no está disponible?” Cuestiona pensativo.

“No, iré enseguida” Anuncia y se levanta dejando al niño en el suelo “Quédate aquí, regresaré en unos minutos” Dice y desparece de la habitación en un humo de azufre.

No puede evitar al extraño, su sencillo esmoquin y pajarita son muy elegantes, no luche como alguien que estuviera enganchado a los vicios y es muy joven para trabajar en el casino.

“Hola” Saluda el lobo todavía con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro “Eres el hijo del jefe, debe ser genial tener un padre como el jefe” Se nota la alegría en esta persona.

“Si, lo es. Él está tratando de ser un buen padre y todo eso” No sabe porque se siente repentinamente nervioso ante la atenta mirada “¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunta intentando aliviar la atención que produce el silencio incómodo, algo que no parece ser notado por el otro.

“Pues trabajar, lo que hacen todos siempre” Contesta como si fuera lo más obvio en el planeta pero lo dice con tanta amabilidad que es casi escalofriante.

“Oh, claro” Agrega Bendy y mira hacia otro lado, por casualidad a la puerta abierta donde entra un conejo blanco bastante alterado.

“¡Vamos! Nuestro truco viene ahora Boris, no querrás impacientar a los clientes” Dice en un tono bastante desigual y todo acompañado de pequeñas risas que cortaban cada una de sus palabras.

“¡Si! Casi lo olvidaba” Espeta con pena “Fue un placer conocerte pequeño jefe” Se despide el joven y sale corriendo detrás del conejo, no sabe como reaccionar ante esto.

* * *

Ha estado esperando a su padre durante siglos, su estómago gruñe hambriento y se está aburriendo de no encontrar algo divertido que hacer, no puede hacer más aviones de papel y lanzarlos por el pasillo, ha escuchado a algunos quejarse o maldecir gracias a los aviones en la gente. Se levanta y sale a buscar a su padre, todos se mueven ansiosos e intentado darlo todo, se nota que Devil debe estar cerca y busca entre las personas, el movimiento rítmico de una cola entre la multitud y la voz jocosa del Diablo le hace darse de que está en algo importante.

“Tengo hambre” Dice el niño tirando de la cola puntiaguda con insistencia “Quiero Sopa de bacón” Anuncia impactante y de mal humor.

Devil no duda para llamar a sus lacayos demonios, son unos buenos para nada pero creé que no deberían fallar en una orden tan simple como la búsqueda de comida y espera no equivocarse, hoy no tiene tiempo para lidiar con la incompetencia de sus súbditos.

“Busquen lo que sea que Bendy quiera, cumplan todos sus deseos como si fuera yo quien manda” Ordena y los secuaces asienten rápidamente “Ahora ve a jugar, papá tiene asuntos que atender” Comenta empujando delicadamente al niño hacia un lado.

Bendy se aleja del Diablo mientras este hace sus contratos y ordena a sus trabajadores, va a la oficina y se sienta en el trono con muchas latas de sopa de bacón a su alrededor, es cierto que lo pone hiperactivo y lo llena de energía, pero no le importa y come tantas como puede, casi puede escuchar a su papá prohibirlo pero ahora está en el casino con el señor Devil, esas reglas son para su casa no este lugar.

Está saciado cuando el demonio regresa y lo levanta para ponerlo en su hombro, le lleva a la pista de baile y sus ganas de bailar llegan al instante.

* * *

 

Él sabía que la convivencia con humanos le había hecho débil, ablandado de su cruel naturaleza demoníaca pero había aprendido a ceder a esos impulsos casuales como lo fue su "amor" con su ex trabajador hace unos años y como lo era ahora mismo con su hijo, no era nada nuevo poder sentir cosas que incluso en su otra vida no podía. Ver al niño cantar y bailar, interactuar con el personal o investigar por su cuenta los rincones del casino, eso lo llenaba de una emoción que intentaba suprimir cada día.

“¿Porque está Boris aquí?” Pregunta al dueño del infierno, que parece sorprendido por su pregunta “Es que no luce como un vicioso que apostaría su alma. Parece demasiado inocente para eso” Grandes dientes afilados dibujan una sonrisa.

“Pues sabes reconocerlos” Susurra el demonio “Ciertamente si apostó su alma, pero no por vicios o ambiciosos sino por amor. Hace casi dos años dos estúpidos adictos a las cartas se apostaron sus almas por dinero y perdieron, pero un inocente niño ofreció su alma a cambio para salvar la de sus padres, los bastardos siquiera miraron atrás al ver condenado a su propio hijo y se marcharon, volvieron dos semanas después para terminar haciendo lo mismo, los envié al infierno como se merecían. Recuerda esto hijo mío: Nosotros no condenamos a la gente, la gente se condena a sí misma” Cuenta Devil al tomar un cigarro en su boca y encenderlo con el fuego infernal.

Bendy asiente y continúa mirando a Boris reír alegremente con los otros trabajadores.

* * *

Ellos bailan juntos y disfrutan de conversaciones animadas durante toda la noche, es entrada la madrugada cuando el casino está en su apogeo y la gente borracha se hace más presente así que decide alejar al menor de ese ambiente, pero aún así padre e hijo continúan disfrutando. En su oficina Bendy habla con él de sus compañeros de la escuela y de un niño extraño que intenta besarlo en el receso, una cosa que no hace feliz a Devil en lo absoluto.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta escucha el reloj de su oficina sonar con la alarma programada para las 6:40 AM y se levanta de su trono cargando al niño entre sus brazos, si no llega a tiempo a la escuela Dice no podrá olvidarlo ni tampoco lo dejara hacerlo.

Entra al niño a la bañera de la habitación detrás de su oficina y abre el flujo de agua mientras le da un cepillo de dientes y enjabona su cabeza, le mira a la vez que escucha el reloj avanzar en su mente.

“Tengo los guantes, el moño y los zapatos todavía puestos” Se queja el demonio pero es ignorado y solo continúa cepillando sus dientes resignado “¿Al menos puedo desayunar sopa de bacón?” Cuestiona torpemente cuando el agua cae sobre su rostro.

“Si, lo que sea” Responde Devil al tomar la toalla y envolver al niño antes de correr a su oficina, necesitará un cigarro cada tres segundos para combatir este estrés si va a enfrentarse a esto cada día “Vamos a llegar tarde, maldición ¿Dónde está tu mochila?” Masculla buscando con la vista entre el desastre que es su oficina.

“No lo sé, la tire por ahí al llegar” Murmura con un largo bostezo.

“Perfecto, lo que me faltaba” Esto de ser padre era más difícil de lo que creía, incluso para el mismísimo Satanás “Ve al comedor y desayuna algo mientras busco tu mochila” Menciona distraído.

“Esta bien” El niño solo se encoge de hombros y va se corriendo sin darle importancia al asunto.

Devil debe actuar rápido, así que hace a todos los trabajadores dejar sus puestos y buscar la mochila de su hijo, ya que es algo más importante a su parecer, todos los lacayos parecen tan estresados como él y buscan incesantemente, los murmullos de la multitud que apuesta se hace sentir ya que todos los anfitriones están en otras labores y desatendiendo sus mesas.

“¡Jefe! Está en el carruaje” Asegura Chip al entrar agitado al salón principal “Phear Lap dice que ha estado allí todo el tiempo” Agrega pero calla al ver la furia en los ojos de su jefe que muestran su cabeza siendo cortada y solo traga saliva, para hacerse a un lado.

Devil toma a Bendy de la mano y sale rápidamente al carruaje, podría llevar al niño con un chasquido de dedos pero si causaba problemas con sus lacayos demonios no sabría que efecto tendría con una criatura mortal y prefiere no experimentar con su hijo.

* * *

Toca la puerta con insistencia, sabe que todavía no son las 7:30, llegó con minutos de antelación y sonríe triunfal ante su logro, ellos están a tiempo para demostrarle que puede ocupar el lugar deuna figura paterna en la vida de su hijo.

“Buenos días” Saluda extrañada la señora y levanta una ceja espectante.

“Traje esto a tiempo” Dice mostrándole al pequeño entre sus brazos, que solo sonríe y saluda con una mano a su maestra “Ahora a la escuela, niño” Ordena con un suspiro de alivio, lo logró antes de que iniciará la clase.

“Oh... Bendy” Espeta la profesional al mirar a este ser extraño y de aspecto amenazante “¿Quien es este caballero?” Cuestiona a su alumno con nerviosismo, no le trae tranquilidad la cercanía de este señor.

“Es mi padre, el señor Devil” Contesta con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras presenta a este ser “¿No es asombroso? Tiene un casino y sirvientes” Menciona emocionado al saltar de los brazos de la criatura al suelo.

“Te veré otro día, intenta no decirle nada a tu papá sobre esto o todo lo que hicimos anoche, omite todo lo divertido ya conoces a Dice” Devil se agacha para acariciar su cabeza y sonreírle “Las puertas de mi casino siempre estarán abiertas para ti, solo llámame y apareceré, tendré un ojo puesto en ti de ahora en adelante” Murmura al hacer aparecer un habano en su mano y colocándolo en su boca con una risa extraña.

“Espero visitarte pronto, Devil” Asegura el niño al abrazarse al pelaje suave y cálido, Devil no puede ocultar su sorpresa y sentirse incómodo ante la fuerte muestra de afecto a su persona “Saluda a todos por mi, menos a Mr. Wheezy él no me agrada” Agrega al separarse y colarse entre las piernas de la mujer para entrar.

Una enorme sonrisa complacida se extiende en su rostro y sigue al chico con la mirada, ve como se integra entre los demás niños. Rápidamente nota la mirada ansiosa sobre su persona y lleva su atención a la mujer asustada por su presencia abrumadora.

“¿Cómo le va? ¿Todo bien con mi hijo?” Va al grano sin preámbulos y espera una respuesta, se nota la sorpresa en la anciana al ser descubierta y se aclara la garganta antes de unirse bien sus pensamientos.

“Es un buen chico, muy dulce y educado” Contesta sin aliento y obvio miedo en la mirada.

“Bien” Murmura antes de darse la vuelta para irse, el miedo fluye en el aire a su alrededor y es tan conocido, una reacción normal para él.

* * *

Era una pésima idea dejar al Diablo con Bendy, temía al hecho de que ya eran destructivos por separado y juntos no lo veía como una buena salida factible para los demás. Amaba a su hijo pero había que poner límites a un niño, cosa que de seguro Devil no haría porque a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo egoísta y caprichoso, quiere darle el beneficio de la duda pero no puede.

Apenas pudo dormir en la noche, la casa se sentía vacía sin la presencia de su hijo a su alrededor y el nerviosismo de tenerlo fuera de su campo de visión le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, demasiado tiempo alejada del pequeño y quizás ahora notaba lo fuerte que eran esos lazos con algo que estuvo dentro suyo de los que hablaban tanto las mujeres.

Va a recoger a Bendy con la esperanza de que Devil cumpliera su promesa de llevarlo temprano a la escuela y está empezando a creer que pudo no haberlo llevado o convencer al niño de que la escuela no era importante como una táctica barata para que se quede con él más tiempo. Al llegar se asoma por el cristal de la puerta y ve los cuernos oscuros, una opresión desaparece de su pecho y toca la puerta ahora más tranquilo.

“Oh, Señor Cambell” Dice la señora terrón de azúcar con sorpresa “Ha habido un problema con Bendy” Menciona con pesar, siempre preocupada por los niños.

“¿Cuál?” Cuestiona intentando no perder los estribos, está maldiciendo mentalmente a su ex jefe por todo lo alto. “Estuvo algo decaído y cansado, solo llegar se durmió. Parecía muy agotado el pequeño” Informa la mujer con evidente preocupación “Y su esposo, es un hombre muy... Curioso” Agrega con simpleza, aunque el temblor en sus hombros es característico de una persona que acaba de ver a Devil por primera vez.

Un suspiro cansado escapa de Dice y mira al cielo, maldiciendo a Dios por enviar ese tormento a la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos veremos en una próxima actualización y espero sea de su agrado el contenido ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que traeré capítulos cuando me sea posible, espero que la idea fluya como quiero y nos veremos luego ¡chao!


End file.
